Forum:Episode 2 article info
Will update more tomorrow if I can, someone work this into a decent looking article please. Half-life 2: Episode 2. Chapter 1: To The White Forest - After a cut scene reviewing the events of Episode 1, you awake as Gordon Freeman, trapped and injured in the train used to escape City 17 as the Citadel exploded. Alex frees you using the Gravity Gun, and you move onto in search of Vortigrants to help you reach Eli Vance. Rounding a corner, it is shown that a giant Portal has been opened after the explosion, and is experiencing a Portal Storm (giant release of energy) that takes out a bridge. After traveling a bit, you reach an abandoned Resistance communications center and access the television to call White Forest, a Resistance Missile base Dr. Kleiner answers, with Eli Vance at his side. They explain that the Combine are attempting to open a new gateway on Earth, and re-establish their hold on humanity. Alex questions that this may be why the Combine were feeding so much data into the core destruction sequence. Kleiner states to Dr Magnusson that this maybe the Combine Portal Code, the code to contact the Combines main base, possibly on their home planet. After signal disconnects, Alyx and Freeman head for White Forest. Along the way, Alyx explains that Dr. Magnusson has a rocket that will launch a satellite into space and tap in to the array at Black Mesa, but was impossible to launch while the Combine were intact. She explains that the satellite will be able to shut down the portal. Shortly after, Alyx heres something creeping about some buildings. While Gordon exits one, he becomes pinned as Alyx is skewered by what appears to be a miniature Strider, a Hunter. As an Antlion, closes in for the kill on Alyx, a Vortigrant comes by and saves Freeman. He explains that Alyx is close to death and that healing her will mean meeting up with more Vortigrants in the mines, to conjure more power. After being separated from the Vortigrant, Gordon encounters the new Acid lion, and its kin larvae, until he gets deep into the tunnels. Chapter 2: This Vortal Coil - At the bottom he exits, to find two Resistance members, and his Vortigrant ally, holed up in a tunnel intersection. The Vortigrant is stabilizing Alyx, but is still awaiting his friends. The two Resistance members use a monitoring system to detect where and how many Antlions are attacking. They also use two turrets to supplement their lack of fire power. As Gordon arrives, the attacks start light, and get more aggressive, when suddenly the other Vortigrants set off a false alarm. They join to fend off a massive attack in which hundreds of Antlions attack from all angles. After the battle, the Vortigrants aid in stabilizing Alyx, but state they need the Larvae extract to revive her. The original Vortigrant agrees to go with Gordon to get it, while the others stay behind. After battling downward, a Acid Guard smashes part of a wall, revealing that the retrieval's may be more difficult than planned, since killing the beast would spoil the extract. You are then separated to face the Guardian down a series of tunnels, attempting to avoid and not kill him. Once rejoin, the Vortigrant then steals the extract and returns to his kin, beginning the healing process (note: Vortigrant states that if they lose Alyx, they lose all.). The G-Man interrupts, saying he needed the Vortigrants to be busy so he could contact Freeman undisturbed.. He cryptically says "there was a time when they cared for nothing of Ms. Vance." He also talks about how he saved Alyx from the Black Mesa Incident, and he thought nothing of her, but now sees a bigger benefit in her (note: He is sitting in a Black Mesa Executive office?). He goes on by telling Gordon, that he will take something as payment for his survival of the Mesa Incident(note: Apparently knows about the rocket). He states that he can only watch Gordon now, that he has to "abide by certain restrictions.". finishings, he kneels over Alyx's body and tells her to "Relay this to your father, 'Prepare will be unforeseen consequences'". Alyx wakes up shocked and weakened. She goes with Gordon and the Vortigrant up the lift to the surface. (Final Notes: Vortigrants left behind talk about hunting Advisors. ---- This is intended to be a plot synopsis, correct? Okay, I'll tidy it up a bit and add it to the article. Keep it coming. --MattyDienhoff 12:07, 31 October 2007 (UTC) --- Yes, and I will add more than just the plot. Once Im through it this time (with all the typing it takes a while), I will go back through with Director Commentary. Then after that I will give a break down of other things, such as enemies, gameplay, and out of game references (viral sites, reviews, etc.). Heres the next two chapters. Chapter 3: Freeman Pontifex - Upon reaching the surface, a giant force of Combine are seen crossing a bridge. The Vortigrant explains that they are being united by Advisers, the creature Gordon and Alyx ran into briefly inside the Citadel. This force is moving to attack White Forest, and the Vortigrant states there is a vehicle nearby that can be used to bet them there. Soon after departing, the team is ambushed by a Acid Guardian and a regular Guardian, forcing Gordon to kill them both, while Alyx struggles to just keep up. Continuing on, the base with the vehicle has been heavily shelled with head crabs by the Combine, killing not only all the Resistance, but the Combine as well. Looking outward onto a bridge, Alyx spots the "Hotrod", which was used in a feeble chance to escape the Combine (note: G-Man Spotted here) and Gordon is asked to bring it back. Alyx covers him with a recharged sniper rifle, as he fights off many zombies until he reaches the car. There he jumps it back to Alyx, and the two depart, leaving the Vortigrant behind. Chapter 4: Riding Shotgun - Now with the Hotrod, Gordon and Alyx head off to reach White Forest for the inevitable battle. After being detoured, Alyx spots a radio antenna and decides to see if they could use it to warn White Forest of the Combine approach. After connecting power, the two are ambushed by a group of several Hunters. Despite the Hunters cunning and incredible endurance, the two dispatch them and head on to the transmitter, where they contact White Forest. They Reach Dr. Magnusson, who is not pleased with their delay, since the data she carries is important for the survival of the human race. The transmission cuts out and the picture of an Adviser flashes, but Alyx doesn't notice. The Combine now know that the two are heading there. After a short drive, Gordon and Alyx are telepathically distorted by an Adviser. After finding it it knocks them down and telekinetically pins them while it inspect a dead body, shooting a tube like tongue into the back off the bodies head, out the front, then twists the body in half. Gordon is then brought in to be killed, but the housing around it starts to explode and it leaves quickly, leaving the two to deal with a Combine ambush. The team dispatch the Combine and try to evade an attack Chopper. Upon reaching a Resistance strong hold, the cars engine malfunctions, and Gordon agrees to eliminate the Chopper. Once blown out of the sky, by its own bombs, the Resistance members agree to fix the Hotrod. : This is good but very wordy. Unless we have images to separate it up, I suggest cutting it down. Coming Second 13:00, 1 November 2007 (UTC) : I understand this, but this is the "rough draft". I include all major plot details, and have you guys rewrite, as I am not as articulate as most of you. Consider me an encyclopedia and you guys as a bunch of college students, writing essays and such. Also, by tonight I should have the game finished. I'll upload some screenshots (one of which I am making a wallpaper) for the article. I still have to play this game through one more time. I wish to make this article ten times as good as the TOW version, as it's not right for a general wiki to be better than a specific wiki at its own game. P.S. Weren't we going to make this Wiki in-universe style? Just a thought. P.P.S. Im thinking of starting a podcast called "Resistance Radio", detailing the day to day life of a resistance member, anyone interested? P.P.P.S. The cake is a lie --Imhumpinurhead 22:27, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::The in-universe idea is probably a bad idea. No other fantasy/sci-fi wikis go in for it because it prevents giving out background information that a lot of people are interested in, e.g. development, release dates and trivia. I agree about the general wiki thing, it irritates me that a lot of the articles there are blatantly better than the ones here. Does anyone know if the current admin are still around? ::Wouldn't the day in the life of a resistance member go a bit like this: ::Day 1. Woke up. Ate leftover Headcrab. Continued to travel towards White Forest. Antlion wound turned septic. Half of companions killed by poisonous goo/turned into zombies. Cried myself to sleep. ::Day 2. Killed by Combine. Coming Second 23:18, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Lol. I was thinking more along the lines as a lone survivor type deal, or maybe with one partner. It would be more like a person trying to offer guidance and such on how to live as a Resistance member, why juggling news, personal updates, and opinions. All of this would be completely uncensored, and unexpected interferance would play a part. It would be mostly humor, with the host being the biggest Failface this side of White Forrest. I 'm definately going to launch a pilot episode thats around 8-10 minutes long. If it goes well, I'll continue on. Just wanted to know if anyone wanted to help. ::Sort of Kleinercast meets Gordon Frohman? Sounds interesting. I'd like to help but I'm useless at speaking. Do give me the link once the pilot's done. Good luck! Coming Second 17:39, 2 November 2007 (UTC) --Imhumpinurhead 05:35, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::Final part of plot ::Chapter 5: Under the Radar - The Resistance member explains that they wont make it past "The Autogun", a movement sensitive automatic defense weapon used for dealing with Zombies and headcrabs, and now Resistance members. If it isn't taken out, it will most assuredly destroy the Hotrod, and allow other solders to follow up. Gordon is volunteered for this task, and he sets out via trapdoor. Once outside, the gun is actively firing away at zombies, headcrabs, even birds while avoiding Combine soldiers. The gun uses a beam, much like that of the sniper, to track its target, then fires relentlessly until its target is dead. The array of cars and other cover allow Gordon to sneak up and destroy the defending force as well as the gun. Alyx then alerts Gordon that the Hotrod has been fixed, and when reaching it a Resistance member informs them of the upgrade. The Hotrod now has a radar system that detects Resistance beacons, which are hidden with supplies of the sort. After driving some bit, Gordon and Alyx become entrapped in a Combine ambush near a big house, proving that the Combine are not only still after the data packet, but know where Alyx and Gordon are headed. The fight is intense, involving many soldiers and a few hunters. Once the two shut down the forcefield they continue on. Now close enough to walk the rest of the way, the duo run into a Strider who Dog fights off. After a race with dog, Gordon finally reaches White Forrest. It appears to be a large, heavily defended base deep in the woods. Chapter 6: Our Mutual Friend - Upon entering, an alarm wails, but Dr. Magnusson alerts everyone that it is another false alarm. A comedic conversation takes place between an apparent recruit and a Resistance member. Eli Vance then greets both you and Alyx. He calls you "son" and even hints to Alyx that the suppression field is down and "we all have to do our part", embarrassing Alyx. He states that the rocket is near ready, but that even just one Strider could take it out. Gordon now enters the rocket room where Kleiner and Magnusson are working, bickering twice as much though. (Lemar climbs into the rocket and wont come out). Kleiner comments on Gordon and the HEV suit, while Magnusson is only concerned with the data packet. She hands the packet over the Kleiner, and explains that the data was transmitted from a message from Judith, a message that Kleiner and Eli were completely unaware of. They take the packet to be analyzed and decrypted, while Magnusson sends you downward to investigate the reason for the false alarms. Once at the bottom, a Vortigrant named Youriah(?) lets you into the secondary silo. Once inside, it becomes apparent that the probe is in fact real, and it is up to Gordon to halt a Combine attack. Battling upward, Gordon is tasked with sealing the overhead doors, effectively ending the breach. Gordon then meets up with Alyx, Kleiner, and Eli to watch the transmission. Apparently it shows the Borealis a ship that mysteriously dissapeared during an incident involving Aperture Science, a rival of Black Mesa. Kleiner suggest that they use it, and the technology it contains against the Combine, while Eli argues that they destroy it. Eli is very distraught about "another Black Mesa", and confides in his daughter for comfort. Instead, she mutters "Prepare for unforeseen consequences" and nearly knocks Eli off his feet. When Alyx leaves, Eli states that the last time he heard those words was back in Black Mesa, shortly before the Resonance Cascade. He calls the G-Man "our mutual friend", and is concerned with him "using" his daughter, and putting words in her mouth. When Alyx comes back, the conversation is quickly dropped. Magnusson enters, smug as always, and says there is no way to launch before the impending attack, and instruct Gordon to follow him. He introduces the "Magnusson Device". Essentially it is an Anti-Strider sticky bomb, that must be launched with the gravity gun and then detonated via bullet impact. After some practice, Gordon readies for battle. The Hotrod has recieved some additional upgrades, such as a MagD rack and Combine radar, even a link to the HEV suit that shows where the car is relatively to Gordon. Battle plans are discussed and Gordon goes out to fight. Before a descent rally can be made, the Striders attack, accompanied by Hunters. The Hunters shoot down any MagD present, so the only way to take the Striders down, is to kill the Hunters first. Just when things look clear, dropships bring more in, and it comes down to the wire, but Freeman and the Resistance prevail. Heading back inside, Alyx congratulates you and then leads on. Chapter 7: T-minus One - The Rocket is in its final stages, and with the Striders knocked out, the launch can proceed. Magnusson thanks you for saving "his" rocket, and Alyx explains that she found a helicopter, ready to take the two to the Borealis, to search for Judith. (Note: Kleiner states there is a weight difference of 8.5 lbs on the rocket, the same amount your average headcrab weighs). Gordon is honored with the initiation of the launch sequence and the rocket launches successfully. Alyx and Gordon move outside to watch the destruction of the super portal, accompanied by Eli, while Kleiner and Magnusson monitor the rockets progress. Here Eli reiterates the need for the destruction of the Borealis. Dog joins the group, and the resonator, attached to the rocket, causes the portal to collapse. Celebration ensues, but Dog head off, disturbed by something, but is dismissed as him being a bit happy. Approaching the helicopter, the three are ambushed by an Adviser. Incapacitated, Gordon and Alyx can only look helplessly on while Eli shouts "Destroy that ship. Whatever it takes!". He attacks the Adviser with a lead pipe but to no avail. He is then killed by a second Adviser, while a the first turns its attention to Alyx. Dog shows up and attacks the Advisers, causing them to flee. Gordon falls, seemingly unable to move, while Alyx holds her father, sobbing as the screen turns black. Her last words are "Don't leave me". Credits Roll. Several hours (around 6-7) of playing and that's all she wrote. I will go through the extra stuff later, expect that within the week. Thanks to the editors.